Printed batteries are well-known for use in low power applications. A typical voltage of a single printed battery is about 1-2 volts. To generate a higher voltage for a load, multiple batteries are printed, and traces permanently connect the batteries in series. DC/DC converters are also used to convert the voltage. To increase the maximum current supplied by a single printed battery, the battery is made larger.
When a battery is connected to the load, its useful lifetime is shortened.
In some cases, it may be desirable to power a load where the voltage or current requirements of the load may vary or where different loads may be connected to the same battery. Therefore, it is inefficient to use the conventional printed battery arrays with their fixed connections for such loads.